Something Unexpected
by JustForKicks91
Summary: Carlisle has always wanted to help people and one night he came across a young woman being attacked but it was too late to save her. Centuries later their paths cross and she shows him that even with loss you can find something you never expected. CarlisleOC same story new title...I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Audrey's POV**

She sat quietly, her cold, dead eyes staring out at the bleak, foggy expanse that laid just beyond the window. A fire sat crackling in the hearth. Its flames created a soft glow of light that danced upon her face, illuminating her elegant yet pale features. The fire provided little warmth for her. She didn't feel the cold nor the heat. She continued to stare blankly out the window at the fog encompassed forest and contemplate as to why she had to a cursed one. She couldn't help but feel melancholy about what had happened to her. She had the world waiting for her but alas, it was not meant to be. Ever since the night she was caught in the trap of a beautiful monster, she couldn't help but think upon her past life and wished she could have done something, _anything_ different. She can remember that night like it was just yesterday…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Audrey Grace Harwell made her way toward the intimidating structure that was her father's house. Barely 18 she was a sight to behold; pale, soft skin with eyes of blue gray like the sky during a summer rain, and red hair that any girl would envy. She was returning home after her performance at the opera house, preferring to walk home under the star scattered skies then take a carriage. As she walked by a darkened alley she was suddenly pulled in to the alley by strong arms and held against the stone wall of the building. Terrified she tried to scream but before she could even let a squeak out a hand clamped over her mouth and muffled any noise that may have escaped her ruby red lips. Tears formed in her eyes when she heard the gravely sweet voice of her attacker, "Ahhh, my sweet pet, you smell better up close and you're sooo much prettier in person than you appear on stage." She shivered as he ran his tongue up the length of her neck, starting at junction of her shoulder and neck and ending at the pulse just behind her ear. "My sweet, soon it'll be you and me together forever just as soon as -" he never finished his sentence, instead he bit down on her neck and started to feast on her blood but stopped just before he drained her dry. She felt a fire course through her veins, something that made her feel as if she was being burned alive form the inside, out. Suddenly she felt the weight of her attacker being lifted off of her. Unable to hold herself up, Audrey fell to the ground and started to scream but again felt a hand on her mouth preventing her from doing so. _

"_Shhhhhh…hush now it'll be alright, just relax, it'll be over soon, just hush and sleep." an angelically smooth voice told her. And she did just that, giving into her pain she let it consume her into darkness._

_She never did figure out who had rescued her, three days after her attack she awoke in a small room with a note that told her what had happened and what she had become. Unwilling to believe it at first she went home and continued her life as usual until one night she felt a hunger deep inside her and no food or drink would satisfy it. Realizing that the note had been correct she fled her home leaving a letter explaining that she needed to get away from the England weather and was heading to warmer places. As ran, faster than she had ever ran only stopping when the hunger got to much. She happened to be in the woods surrounding a small village in the countryside of Ireland. She fed on woodland creatures until she found her thirst quenched. She had heard that vampires fed on humans but when she thought about sinking her teeth into the fleshy necks of villagers that passed through the woods but as she got closer she felt what they felt and heard what they thought, she also seemed to know about their lives. From spouses and children to parents and siblings, that made her feel guilty for even thinking such thoughts as she had._

_For the next 5 years she lived on the outskirts of that small village close to the woods and her food source. Then one day she made the decision to return home. When she arrived she found her father in poor health and her mother passed. She stayed on as the lady of the house only traveling to feed. After months of suffering her father died in his sleep, and she inherited everything. She closed up her family home and moved back to the little village in Ireland and built a cottage in the forest and lived there for years until she felt it was time to move on. That's how she ended up in the forests and hills of Washington State, just outside a town called Forks. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

With a grace that only someone like her could possess she pulled the blinds and extinguished the flames and made her way upstairs to her bedroom, although she didn't sleep anymore, she still like to mediate and rest her mind. Shutting the door behind her she laid down on the California King-sized bed and stared at the ceiling until she felt herself sip into an altered state of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the lack of updating college has kept me on my feet and off the creative train. But I'm BACK and the creativeness is flowing. SO…. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times; make sure your restraints are fastened securely…SIT BACK and ENJOY THE RIDE!!!!!**

**Aubrey's POV**

As I laid on my bed and meditated, I couldn't help but think about the man, or who I assumed was a man, that saved me that fateful day. I wish I could remember his face, I often wonder if he was also a vampire, I mean how else would he have known what I had become, and if he was a vampire, why didn't he stay long enough to make sure I made it safely through the change? I had so many questions to ask him, yet I'll never get to ask them, for if he was a vampire and he was still alive, and let's face it, that's a good chance, I'd never find him and even if I did, I wouldn't know that it was him. So I let all these thoughts on my rescuer just fade away and slip into a deeper state of consciousness, as close to sleep as a vampire could get.

An hour and a half later, I "awoke" feeling rested and calm. I unnecessarily stretch and make my way to the large bay window that was across from my bed. I throw back the curtains and take in the somber beauty that is the woods of Forks. I chose Forks for this very reason, beautiful yet not a lot of sunlight. Forks provided me with not only a perfect environment to live, but the woods reminded me of Ireland and the weather reminded me of England. I picked my home, because it offered not only woodland views but also ocean views. Situated on a cliff overlooking the Atlantic ocean. Letting out a sigh of homesickness, I turned toward my closet and slide the doors back and step into the expansive room.

I stare at the massive amounts of clothing that I had accumulated over the years, I never seem able to ever throw anything away. I pull out a pair of 7 for all mankind mid-rise straight leg jeans and a Lounge Lover long-sleeved jersey top. I then walked over to the shoe wall in my closet, my secret obsession, and picked out a pair of Minnetonka Calf Hi moccasin boots. I take my outfit for the day and walk into my bathroom.

I turn the water on as hot as it would go and waited for the room to fill with steam before stepping into the relaxing stream of scalding water. I take my time washing my hair with my homemade lavender shampoo and conditioner and body wash. I let my mind wonder back to the man who saved my life, don't know why but as of late, I can't get my mind off of him. Perhaps it's because the anniversary of my "death" is fast approaching or maybe because I have nothing else to do during my sleepless nights.

After getting out of the shower and dressed, I styled my hair in a simple high ponytail and did my makeup. From there, I went into my immaculate kitchen, I mean I don't eat so, and went to the fridge. From there, I pulled out bottle of deer blood. I don't drink human blood, I just think the taking of innocent lives for my own selfish needs, they need to live too; so I survive on animal blood.

After "breakfast" I head into the garage. I take my time to look over and admire my collection of cars. It seems that throughout my endless, I have taken to collecting things; cars, clothes, shoes, and a multitude of other things. I grab the keys to my black Yukon hybrid and head off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Again I must apologize for my absence from this story, I've just had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I haven't quite been in the writing mood, and I must also apologize for the lack of CARLISLE; I mean his name is in the summary and whatnot…I know, and I'm terribly sorry BUT…that's all about to change! Hold onto your hats Ladies and Gents because we are about to embark on a whirlwind adventure into the amazing world of my imagination and Twilight(with Dr. Carlisle Cullen)…YAY!**

**AND once again…I OWN NOTHING!**

Being a vampire from the 1600s has afforded me the luxury of never truly having to work, I could simply sell one of my many "antiques" that I have accumulated over the centuries but alas, I couldn't bear the thought of parting with any of it…too many memories.

So as I made my way to my shop in Port Angeles, I thought back on my memories, smiling fondly at many of them but then the haunting memory of my last night of living filters into my mind. The night that ripped my life from me and condemned me to an afterlife as a monster had been the best night of my short life. I was the pride of the British opera scene and was set to marry one of the most eligible bachelors in Europe, prearranged of course but still. Then it was painfully ripped from me at the hands of a mentally deranged vampire, who seemed to be obsessed with me.

I quickly snapped out of my reverie as I approached my exit, then out of nowhere three cars; a Jeep, a Volvo, and a Mercedes; cut in front of me. It startled me so much that I actually slammed on my breaks. No one ever cut in front of me, I drove way to fast. The honking of horns broke me out of my utter confusion and I start moving again.

I finally made it to my shop on Main St. of Port Angeles, Washington. The shop itself was actually a three-story building that I owned. All three stories were filled with many different things, I sold everything from clothes to furniture to trinkets that you sent to distant relatives from birthdays and Christmas just so no one gets offended. As I unlocked the security fence and front door, I said hello to my neighbors, an elderly couple who owned a little flower shop. It was as I went to turn on the lights and flip the open sign did I see them, the three cars that had cut me off at the exit. They were parked across the street from the store, in front of the café that was there. I shook my head and preceded with my usual morning routine of opening "Everything _including _the Sink Boutique."

The morning was slow, but I knew that it would pick up, it always did. It was around 11 o'clock when the bells I had attached to the door jingled. I looked up and there stood seven people, or rather by their scent, seven _**VAMPIRES.**_

I barred my teeth and growled at them, a thousand thoughts running through my head; _who were they? What did they want? Were they here to try and kill me? _Then, as quickly as it came, the panic and anger I felt at their presence just melted away. It was the tall, blonde, statuesque one who approached me first, hands raised in front of him, in a "we come in peace" manner.

"We aren't here to cause any problems," his musical voice rang through the empty store, "we are here to shop." His voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, my voice conveying my disbelief.

"Because if we were going to attack you, we wouldn't do it in the middle of the day, in a store, on a busy street," the one with bronze crazy hair explained.

"Yeah, we just moved back to the area and are looking to redecorate our home," the brown haired girl behind the bronze hair man chimed in.

"Ok, but if you start anything, I will take you out," I started, the biggest one snickered, "and don't think I can't do it!" I warned.

"YAY!" cheered the short pixie looking girl "I'm Alice." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took it and she pulled me into a tight hug that probably would have killed me if I was human. "This is Jasper," she grabbed the hand of the tall, honey blonde man behind her, he just nodded his head in greeting and acknowledgment.

"I'm Bella," the brown haired girl piped up.

"Edward," the bronze haired boy nodded at me.

"I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie," the behemoth of a vampire bellowed out. The gorgeous blonde next to him just looked at me and then around my shop.

"I'm Carlisle," the blonde man spoke, and again I was hit by a wave of déjà vu.

"I'm Audrey," I introduced myself, "welcome to my store, I apologize for my behavior, it's just most of our kind that I've encountered have been rather combative."

"It's quite alright, we understand." Carlisle relented.

"Well then, you said you just moved back and were looking to redecorate?"

"Yeah, we saw your store and thought we'd take a look," Bella explained.

"Ok then, clothes and such are here on the first floor, obviously, the second and third floors hold the furniture, I have many eclectic pieces. Just let me know if you need any help." I told them as I moved back to my counter. Looking down at my inventory books, I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked up and directly into the golden orbs of one Carlisle Cullen. "Yes?" I asked, putting my pen down.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" he questioned.

"I had the same feeling. How old are you?" I asked, "I mean, when were you turned?"

"Around 1663, you?"

"1676."

"1676? Were you attacked in an alley in London?"

"Yes, walking home from the opera house," I asked, my face showing my curiosity, "Why?"

"I found a girl who looked like you after she had been bitten, it was too late to stop it, so I moved her to where I was staying, to make sure she was ok."

"Oh my, that was ME…you saved me," I stated in utter shock, "I just…I don't understand…"

"Wow, it's nice to see you turned out alright," he spoke, a look of shock on his face as well, "I always was curious of what happened to you."

There was silence between us, for what seemed like an eternity. Then I finally got up the courage to ask the question that I've been harboring for all of my undead life, "Why did you leave me there?"


	4. Chapter 4

**ONCE AGAIN LADIES AND GENTS, SORRY I'VE BEEN AN ABSENTEE AUTHOR…BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY BUT WILL TRY AND BE MORE ATTENTIVE! So without further delay…let us move on with the story!**

**OH and I own Nothing!**

**Carlisle's POV**

As I stared at the beautiful woman that I had abandoned all those centuries ago, I pondered her question. "Why did you leave me there?" the question echoed in my head. I took an unnecessary breath to calm my nerves, "I…" just as I was about to delve into my explanation, the bells above the door to the shop tinkled and prevented me from speaking further. They also served as a reminder that we were not afforded any privacy in this public forum.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Audrey told to the patrons that just entered her store, " We need to talk, why don't you come to my house around 7 this evening. I should be home by then."

"Alright, where do you live?" I found myself asking before I even thought about it.

"Here," she picked up one of the business cards sitting on the counter and started scribbling something on the back, "is my home address and cell number, call in case you get lost."

I took the card and placed in the pocket of my slacks and nodded my head. "I'll see you this evening."

"Carlisle," I heard Alice call from the stairs to the left, "Come here and help pick out furniture, it's your house to."

"I'm coming Alice," I told her as I made my way to the stairs, taking one look back over my shoulder to glance at the breath-taking woman that I had saved many a life-time ago.

When I reached the stairs that led to the second floor of the quaint and unique store, Alice put her arm around me in a half-hug. "It's going to be ok, I've seen it."

"If you say so Alice, I just can't believe that after so long…" I trailed off, glancing at my "daughter."

"Of course I say so," she giggled, "Now let's get you some new bedroom furniture.

I sighed, "Alice what is wrong with what I had before?"

"Carlisle, I know it hurts now that Esme is gone, but holding onto the furniture you two once shared will only bring more pain than good," she looked at me sadly, "everyone deserves to be happy, Esme is…why can't you be too?"

"I know Alice, I know, it's just so hard to let go of all we had together. For her to just up and leave us, it hurts and make me angry all at once."

"I know it does, she hurt and angered all of us, but we've forgiven her, even Rose, you should too," she smirked at whatever she wanted to say next, "besides you'll find your happiness soon."

"I hope so Alice, I hope so."

"Well I know so, and you know what they say," she started

"DON'T BET AGAINST ALICE," came the rest from my other "children." I could do nothing but laugh.

**Audrey's POV**

After finally shutting the store for the night and picking up some Calla Lilies from the old couple in the shop next to mine, I finally arrived home at about 6:45. I told Carlisle to come by around 7, so I didn't know when exactly he would be here, but just in case, I changed quickly in to a Juicy tracksuit and Ugg slippers. I also removed my make-up and reapplied my lip gloss, I know it seems silly but I'm a lip gloss fanatic.

At exactly 7, the doorbell rang. I made my way from my couch to the door and opened it to find Carlisle on the other side. He was still in his clothes from before and he still looked just as good. "Come in please." I stood aside and allowed him to enter my home. "I know it's probably going to sound silly, but can I get you anything?"

He chuckled and politely shook his head, "No thank you, I'm alright."

I nodded and motion toward the living room "Let's sit down, huh?"

"Yes, let's," he followed me into the room, his eyes doing a quick one take of everything, "This is a beautiful home."

"Thank you, please make yourself at home," I told him as I sunk into my oversized sofa.

"So," he started awkwardly.

"So," I countered, "You can start whenever you feel comfortable, I don't want to push you."

"No, it's ok, you deserve to know why I left. I just never thought,"

"That you would never see me again?" I cut in.

"Exactly, I never actually meant to leave you, it just happened."

"Ok, just start from the beginning,"

"It might be better if you told me what you remember first."

"Ok, I can do that," I took a deep, unnecessary breathe "I was walking home from the Opera, I had just finished performing and was walking by an alley when he grabbed me, he said that I smelled better up close and was even prettier than when I was onstage. He told me that we would soon be together forever and bit me, then he was pulled off of me."

"That's where I come in I suppose," he looked at me and started with the missing part of my tale, "I too was coming from the Opera, you performed beautifully I might add," I looked away sheepishly, knowing that if I could blush, I would be as red as my hair, "I saw you come out of the Opera House and was curious as to why you would be walking alone at night, I was following to make sure nothing happened to you, sadly I was too late," he looked away guiltily.

I place my hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet mine, "It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for what that bastard did, okay?"

"Okay, but anyway. I noticed I was too late and saw that the venom and change had taken hold. So I picked you up and carried you to the small house I had been staying in. I laid you on the bed and left to go hunting, it had been days since I had last fed, I had to travel to the countryside, I don't feed on humans and by the look of your eyes, neither do you," he smiled slightly, "I hadn't planned on being gone longer than a day or two at the most, but I got sidetracked by an accident in the village I was hunting near, I'm a doctor and got so swept up in helping the injured that by the time I got back to London, you were gone." He sighed, "so there's the story and I just want you to know that I am sorry for not stopping that man and for leaving you alone."

"It's alright Carlisle, at least you had a good reason for leaving me, I just thought that you left me there because you didn't care or something."

"Well I did care, I do care," he paused, "so tell me about yourself and what you've been up to these last 300 plus years?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unfamiliar. Don't sue me!**_

_**Once again, I apologize for the lack of updating but I've been a busy, busy, busy bee…soooo yeah but ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Audrey's POV**

As Carlisle and I caught up on the past 300 years, I couldn't help but notice how easy he was to talk to. For me, it's difficult to open up to people because of the time I was born and raised in. Back then, it was considered "improper" to show emotion and conversation was to be kept to a minimum between the sexes. But with Carlisle, the conversation just flowed effortlessly. Before I knew, it was 4 in the morning. I gasped at the lateness of the hour. Carlisle looked just as shocked as I was, he informed me that he had to be at the hospital in less than two hours. "Well then, let's get you out of here so you can get home and get changed."

"You're probably right, even though I didn't work yesterday, Alice would probably dismember and burn me for wearing the same thing two days in a row." We laughed at that, during the hours we talked, he told me all about his "family." How Edward and Bella met and the subsequent rollercoaster of events that they went through, and about Reneesme and Jacob and how she was with him when they went shopping. He told me about Rosalie and her horrific story and how she met Emmett and all about his antics. He told me about Jasper and Alice and how they showed up one day and instantly belonged. He mentioned how there used to be another member of their family, his ex-wife Esme, but didn't really go into detail. I could tell that whatever transpired between the two of them still hurt him deeply. What I found strange though, was that I wanted nothing more than to take away that hurt.

I walked him to his car and for a moment, we stood awkwardly unsure of what to do now. Finally the awkward was broken by me wrapping my arms around his neck in a warm hug. "Thank You Carlisle. It's been ages since I have been able to speak with someone as freely as I did with you."

"You're quite welcome and I must agree, I have the others, but it's not often that I find some who can match me wit for wit. You must come by the house sometime, I'm sure the children would love to meet you and we could go hunting together. I could show you the best place to find wildlife."

"I'd love that, thank you. Feel free to call me if you ever need to talk."

"I will, and you do the same, no matter the time, it's not like I need the sleep." His rich laugh sounded like nothing I've ever heard before. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. After that, we hugged again and he got into his Mercedes and drove off. I stood there for a minute and wished for nothing more for him to turn around and come back. I shook the thought from my head and went into the house to get ready to open the store.

**Carlisle's POV**

After leaving Audrey's home, I drove the streets of Forks on the way to mine, it took all of my strength to not turn the car around and just spend the whole day with one of the most enchanting women I have ever met. No, _the _most enchanting woman I have ever met. There was just something about her that I couldn't get enough of. We spent hours talking about everything. I told her about Edward and Bella, Nessie and Jake, Rose and Emmett and about Alice and Jasper. I even spoke a little of Esme, my beautiful Esme, the one who broke my frozen heart in a million pieces. But being with Audrey made all of that seem insignificant, like I never hurt at all, like Esme didn't leave me for someone else.

As I pulled into our massive garage, I thought back on the embrace we shared before I left. It was just a hug, but I couldn't help but feel that it was the most significant moment I'd shared with anyone in a very long time. I made my way into my own home to see Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room competing in some video game; I could hear Edward at the Piano and Bella next to him praising his incredible talent; I could smell Jacob, so that meant Nessie was home as well; and finally my eyes landed on Rose and Alice sitting on the couch we had purchased from Audrey's store, planning, what sounded like, their next shopping adventure.

I greeted them all as I headed for the stairs and I got mixed greetings in return. I walked through my bedroom into my en suite bathroom and started the shower. I stripped myself of my clothes from the previous day, the smell of Audrey lingered on my shirt. I repressed the urge to hold it to my nose and inhale as much of it as possible. I stepped in the shower to clear my head, but all I could see was the face of an opera singing angel, that had suddenly reappeared in my life after all this time. I sighed and stuck my head under the stream of water, knowing I was going to have a difficult time focusing on anything but the enchanting blue eyes of one Miss Audrey Grace Harwell.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know it's been awhile, but I've been really busy. Between the crazy hours at work and writer's block…my life has been chaos! BUT here I am and more importantly HERE is another chapter and I promise, that I will try and update more frequently…I should be able to because I was hired as a seasonal employee and the holiday season is almost over._

_

* * *

_

_**Aubrey's POV**_

It had been a few days since Carlisle and I had gotten reacquainted and I still couldn't explain my feelings toward the man, so this is how I came to be sitting silently staring out the window. 'Why,' I thought 'did I want nothing more than to run after him? Never in all my existence have I wanted someone to stay with me as badly I wanted Carlisle to stay with me'.

*ring ring ring*

The shrill ring of the phone brought me out of my reverie. I reached over to the table beside the chair in which I had been sitting,' for who knows how long', and answered the nuisance, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Aubrey?," before I could even open her mouth to answer, "of course this is Aubrey, what am I asking for...this is Alice."

"Alice...?" I didn't know any Alice.

"Alice Cullen...Carlisle's 'daughter'" and for some reason, in my head, I could see Alice putting air quotes around the word "daughter".

"Oh right, of course. How are you? And how did you get this number?" I never gave out my number unless it was necessary.

"I got it from Carlisle, well actually, I saw you give it to him and I just memorized it." I thought about what Alice had just said, Alice wasn't anywhere near the counter when I wrote out the number, as if sensing my confusion, "I can see the future, I saw you decide to give your number to Carlisle and like I said, I memorized it. And before you ask, he doesn't know I'm calling. I was actually wondering, since there's a break coming up and it's going to be cloudy enough, if you wanted to come on an extended shopping trip with me and the girls?"

I was speechless, I had only met the girl once and briefly at that and here she was asking her on an extended shopping trip. "I don't know Alice," I answered honestly, "I have the shop and I just can't leave it, I don't have anyone to watch it."

"Really? That's the only thing keeping you from coming with us?" At the affirmative response, she continued, "why don't you just close it for a few days, consider this a vacation." She had a point, it's not like I needed the money or anything, but I still wasn't sure. I guess she knew I was still on the fence about it because she quickly added, "when was the last time you took a vacation? Stress isn't healthy, even for vampires. It makes us grouchy and when we get grouchy we tend to snap at things and I don't mean in the verbal sense."

She had a point," I guess I could use a few days off." I heard her clap her hands and once again, I was struck with a mental picture of Alice, this time however she was jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands, like a character I had glimpsed on the Disney channel while I was flipping through to find something substantial to watch (I found nothing).

"Great," I could hear the smile in her tone, "come by the house on Friday and we'll get going, here's the address," as she rattled out the address and we exchanged our fair wells, I couldn't help but think, 'Will _**HE **_be there?'

* * *

_**(P.S.) I wrote this entire chapter on my Blackberry, on the way home from Christmas dinner…impressive, non?  
And YES I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but, it IS a chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I'd be better about updating but...I had writer's block and what not sooooo SORRY! BUT here is the new chapter and over the next couple of days, I should be updating my other stories too...sooooo yeah ON WITH THE SHOW er STORY!**

**Carlisle's POV**

Over the years, my family and I had fallen into a routine of sorts. I would go to work, them to school and when I got home from the hospital, they would be at various-yet predictable- places around the house. Emmett and occasionally Jasper would be sitting in the living room playing some sort of video game, Ness and Jake would be cuddled on the couch watching, Rose would be in the garage working on one of the cars, Alice would be shopping somehow and Jasper, if he wasn't with Emmett, would be reading next to Alice, Edward and Bella would be either at the piano or on the couch opposite of Nessie and Jacob, their positions mirror their daughter's and her love.

But as they say, today was a different day. I pulled my Mercedes into the garage-no Rosalie, odd but nothing to panic over. I walked into the kitchen and I couldn't hear the sound of Emmett trash talking or yelling at the game he was playing, or the clicking of computer keys from Alice buying out Versace or Prada or whatever else she deemed necessary. Instead I heard quiet conversation coming from the living room and that's when I realized that there was a scent in the air that did not belong to any of my children. "Carlisle," I heard Alice call, "about time you got home, if we didn't know any better, we'd be worried." I heard them all laugh and that's when I heard it...a laugh that sounded like a thousand wind chimes, a laugh that belonged to a woman I couldn't get my mind off of all day, Aubrey. She was here, in his home, alone with his family. With that realization, I walked as calmly as I could into the living room, who knows _what _they had been telling her about our years together.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that we would be having company." I told them as I reached the sitting area. I looked up and nodded to our guest, "Hello Aubrey, what brings you by?"

"We're going shopping this weekend," was the answer I got, "Alice invited me to go along with her, Rose, Bella and Ness to New York and after some convincing from Alice there-" she pointed to the pixie-esque woman, "I figured why not...it's been awhile since I've been to New York. And I wanted to wait and make sure you knew where we were headed. These guys were just telling me some stories."

"We were just telling Aubs here about the time Emmett ran face first into a tree because Rose joked about withholding sex." I chuckled at the moment Jake mentioned, remembering it well.

"Ahhhh yes, that's the easiest way to get Emmett to do anything is convince him that you'll get Rose to force him into abstinence," supplied Nessie, "he gets this shocked look on his face like you just told him that Santa Clause isn't real."

"What'dya mean Santa isn't real?" Emmett exclaimed. We all just laughed at him. Aubrey's laugh caught my ears again and I took this opportunity to observe the woman. Her red hair was pulled back in some complicated looking up-do, but on her it looked so effortless.

"Well, now that you're here, we can tell you that we are going to New York for the weekend and we'll be back Sunday evening." Alice said getting up, turning to the other girls in the room, "Let's go!" And with that, she danced out of the room.

I assumed the boys had decided to go hunting for the weekend and they asked if I wanted to go, I declined, I wouldn't mind having the house to myself for a few days. Everyone said their goodbyes and made their way out of the house, leaving me and Aubrey alone in the room. She stood and I took noticed that she was almost as tall as me now, I looked down and saw that the reason was her black oxford wedges. "You look nice today," I told her before I could stop myself. She did, she was wearing a black cardigan over a white shirt with a ruffle collar and a pair of dark jeans that fit her quite well and made me all the more aware of our solidarity in this room. She picked up her black and sparkly bag from the floor beside the couch.

"Thank you," she smiled at me, "have a nice weekend Carlisle."

"You too, Aubrey and good luck," I told her, "Alice can be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to shopping." Her smile increased and she just shrugged, pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back and had to suppress the urge to bring her closer, instead focusing on her simple diamond earrings. She pulled away too quickly for my taste but I let her go. She turned and headed toward the door and we waved as she disappeared into the kitchen and then to the garage where I heard the car door open and close then the car holding the Cullen women plus one left the garage and started toward the airport. Sighing heavily, deeply confused about my feelings for the ginger woman who had come into my life. Maybe a weekend hunting trip wasn't such a bad idea.


	8. PETITION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

JustForKicks91

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized that I've accidently been switching Audrey with Aubrey every other chapter, Oppsy Boopsy. Just to clarify, her name is AUDREY Grace Harwell. Now with that straightened out, one last thing, I only own the characters you don't recognize, all recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and Co. And with all the pleasantries out of the way we can get on with our feature chapter.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

As the girls pulled out of the garage, Emmett turned to me and made this ridiculous kissy face and busted out laughing. I just rolled my eyes and turned to my more mature sons, "I'll be ready in 5 minutes, and then we can head out alright?" Not even waiting for an answer, I took off up the stairs and into my closet to change into a more suitable hunting outfit. Alice would kill me if I got anything on a designer outfit.

5 minutes later, my boys and I were running through the forests of Washington State. Alice had let us know before she left that there was an overabundance of deer in a state protected area not too far from us, so we were headed to provide some population control. In under an hour, we were within the boundaries of the protected land and sinking our fangs into some deer.

As I let my instincts take over, all thoughts of Audrey were pushed to the back of my mind for later. Right now I wanted to spend some time with my sons and have some fun to blow off some steam. She would still be there in 5 days' time.

**Audrey's POV**

I've only ever been to New York City twice in my life and that was once in the '20s and then again at the end of WWII. Both times it was dark and magnificent, but seeing it in the cloudy daylight, it was even more so.

As Rosalie maneuvered through the chaos of New York traffic, I took in the sights of the city going by my window, the Mercedes rental had tinted windows, but with my visual acuity the tint didn't even register.

We pulled into the underground garage of our hotel and there was a bellhop ready and waiting to take our, mostly Alice's, luggage straight to our room. Alice said we had 3 hours before the first stop on our whirlwind shopping spree, which meant I had 3 hours to shower, change and meditate.

As I settled into the plush hotel bed, I wondered how serious Carlisle was when he warned me about Alice's shopping habits. Shrugging to myself, it couldn't be that bad, I slipped into my meditative state and drifted into my subconscious with thoughts of Carlisle Cullen still running in my mind.

* * *

**Now that there is another chapter. I know it's mostly filler but my life is ridiculously busy and chaotic, I actually wrote this between classes. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. Tata for now. **


End file.
